1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a tandem axle assembly for a tractor-trailer. More particularly, the invention relates to a lock-out tool for a tandem axle assembly or xe2x80x9cbogiexe2x80x9d which binds a tandem handle in an unlocked position so that the bogie may be adjusted for proper weight distribution.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present invention generally relates to a tandem axle assembly or xe2x80x9cbogiexe2x80x9d on a trailer. The tandem handle lock-out tool maintains a tandem handle in a fully extended position such that the tandem wheels of a trailer may be easily adjusted to a desired position.
Tandem wheels of a tractor-trailer are generally adjustable in order to properly distribute a load over the trailer axles. The tandem axle assemblies or bogies are typically slidably connected to a trailer undercarriage in order that the statutory maximum load, which may vary between states, is not exceeded by any set of wheels. Once the desired weight distribution is obtained the tandem wheels of the tractor-trailer are typically secured in position by means of spring biased pins. The pins extend through apertures in a trailer undercarriage wherein the apertures are arranged in a spaced configuration. The pins retain the bogie in a locked position for road travel. Typically a spring-biased tandem handle must be pulled from the trailer undercarriage to disengage the pins and adjust the tandem axles of the trailer. However, the handles typically will not lock in the extended position due to dirt, wear, and tear on handle slots, specifically the lower portion thereof. Thus, a driver who pulls the tandem handle and returns to the truck cab to pull the truck forward and adjust the tandem wheels may often have to return to the trailer area to again pull the handle to an extended position. This method often takes well over a half-hour to adjust the tandem axle assembly of a trailer. When available, a second person may be used to hold the handle outward in order to adjust the bogie. Many trucking companies however, will not allow a second person to hold the handle in an extended position as the tandem wheels are adjusted. As one can imagine, engaging in this practice may be very dangerous since the moving parts of the trailer may crush or sever limbs or cause strain injury to the person holding the handle.
In view of the deficiencies in known tandem axle assemblies, it is apparent that a tandem handle lock out tool is needed for use with tandem axle assemblies wherein the tandem handle may be forced to remain in an extended position to more easily adjust the tandem axles for proper weight distribution and also save time.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a tandem handle lock-out tool.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a tool which may be easily carried by drivers and truck yard workers.
It is an even further object of the present invention to provide a tool which allows tandem axle adjustment to be completed safely and efficiently by a single person.
Specifically, the present invention provides a tandem handle lock-out tool comprising a flat bar having a substantially ninety-degrees bend therein defining a first arm and a second arm. The first arm may have an aperture therein with a diameter of preferably about xc2xexe2x80x3. The tandem handle lock-out tool may further comprise a protective finish or coating.
The tandem handle lock-out tool may alternatively have a U-shaped channel preferably being about xc2xexe2x80x3 across located in the first arm. In a further alternative, the tandem handle lock-out tool may have an aperture on a first arm and a channel on a second arm. The tandem handle lock out tool may also be formed of two flat bars connected to form a substantially 90 degrees angle.
All of the above outlined objectives are to be understood as exemplary only and many more objectives of the invention may be learned from the disclosure herein. Therefore, no limiting interpretation of the objectives noted is to be understood without further reading of the entire specification, claims, and drawings included herewith.